Soul of the Outcast
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Alone, and stranded, a Black Dragons Dragon Claw finds himself within Equestria, and no way back to his Chapter. But this isn't even the worst part of it all. The veteran Astartes had been turned into some form of Dragon-Humanoid cross, wielding a strange version of his original talons. Now, along side an outcast Showmare, the Dragon Claw will fight to protect what he has left.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Well then, everyone… Here is a story that I've been dying to post for you all. It has a hidden backstory for**_ **two** _ **characters you already know, along with a hint towards future characters you'll get to see later one." The Black Knight chuckled a bit, leaning into his seat a bit more. "Also? The story is Anthro'd, if it isn't obvious from the get go when our hero enters Equestria." He waved goodbye to you, crossing his right leg over his left, while Silver Star leapt up, out of nowhere, and booped you in the nose!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

The trench shook, from an explosion caused by a prism cannon. A single Black Dragon Dragon Claw did his best to take cover, but his large size made it hard for him to do so. Regardless, the Astartes moved through the trentch, his wrist talons ready to strike down any Dark Eldar that would attempt to get inside. While he prefers to go soaring through the skies, and crash into the enemy ranks, using his feared mutilation to cleave through their flesh like they were wearing no armor at all… He could not, not just yet.

"Brother Ter'ron! Over here!" Another Black Dragon called out to him, a Tactical Marine that had not suffered their Chapter's curse so badly. Kneeling next to the other Astartes, revealing Ter'ron being a foot taller, the two dared a glance over the trench. "These damnable xenos are hitting our lines hard with their Artillery… We cannot advance on their position."

"Strange, how simple pirates would attempt a risky tactic, such as siege, Kalithar." Ter'ron said, the two lowering back into the trench. "I can break their ranks, hit their siege weapons… But you should stay here." A strange request, but Ter'ron could not risk his brother in the upcoming fight… Kalithar is too close to him, young as he is, the Astartes treated him like a true brother. He truly accepted Ter'ron, despite him being a mutant freak. "Help hold the line, I will deal with the artillery… Make sure I have covering fire."

"Are you sure, brother? There are many, and you are just one Astartes." Kalithar asked, as the Dragon Claw prepped a pair of Metla-Charges.

The comment made Ter'ron chuckle a bit, eyeing his wrist talons, feeling the pair of crescent horns on his head. "Brother Kalithar, this fight is rather easy… My tour within the Deathwatch was filled with far harsher battles, and missions." His own comment made Ter'ron hesitate, despite the jump pack revving up.

The thought of Kalithar, being his only true brother, was a lie shrouded by his vow of silence. The memories of all the years in service to the Deathwatch, every single mission and battle taken on by Squad Imperialis… Ter'ron started to grin, remembering the other four members of his squad. The lascannon wielding Ultramarine, acting as their squad's sniper and leader. The frost blade wielding Space Wolf, a blademaster who hardly ever found any to match his ferocity and skill. The thermal blade using Salamander Sternguard, the more humble of their squad and champion of the mortals. Finally, the power-fist using Blood Angel Assualt Marine, who often joined Ter'ron in the skies, before plummeting to the ground like a comet from the void.

Ter'ron shook his head, throwing those memories off to the side, he had a job to do. The jump pack shot him into the sky, like an Angel on wings of fire. The Dark Eldar tried shooting him out of the sky, but Ter'ron flew faster than they could keep up, along with a few Devastators and Tactical Marines opening fire to cover him. Once the Dragon Claw reached his jump pack's max altitude, his gaze locked on to the most threatening artillery piece, and plummeted towards it. "Fire and Bone!" Ter'ron roared, his voice booming like that of an actual dragon of myths.

The Dragon Claw landed on the twisted weapon's back, away from its defensive arsenal. Some of the crew attempted to attack him, but the talons on Ter'ron's wrists shredded through their flesh. Blood sprayed out of their cleaved bodies, wailing at their pain, as the Black Dragon palced his first melta-charge on to the vehicle. Once it activated, Ter'ron quickly flew to his second target. The other artillery weapon managed to move its firing vectors towards the Astartes, but Ter'ron's reinforced Corvus Armor absorbed its feudal attacks. One of the crew drew his rifle, trying to take aim at the incoming foe, managing to fire off a few shots before Ter'ron cleaved his head clean off. The other crew members abandoned their post, while he placed the second charge.

He quickly leapt off of the weapon, just as the first artillery weapon exploded into a hellfire. Ter'ron looked at the cowering Dark Eldar in front of him, holding both wrist talons out like a pair of vengeful blades. Walking towards them, portraying a spectre of death, the twisted xenos prepared to open fire on him, but stopped. The second charge went off, exploding into another hellfire, covering Ter'ron in a silhouette of black, his red eyes glowing through the darkness. Pieces of burning, melting, metal landed around the approaching Dragon Claw, increasing the sense of dread and vengeance coming from him…. A vengeful terror, that had come to reap terrible vengeance for all those the pirates had tortured and kill.

"K-Kill the Mon-keigh!" One yelled out, as they all took aim at Ter'ron, but none of them managed to get a shot off.

Volley after volley of bolter rounds shredded through their ranks, exploding on contact with their flesh. The destruction of both artillery weapons had been a signal for the Black Dragon Counter Attack. Now, advancing like a wall of black ceramite and adamantium, the Black Dragon Astartes charged towards the Dark Eldar Pirates. Their zeal and fury knew no mercy for these twisted xenos, killing ten for every one of them slain.

"Brother Ter'ron!" A voice shouted, as the Dragon Claw impaled a Dark Eldar Kabalite Warrior on his left wrist talon. He turned to see Kalithar sprinting straight up to him. "Brother, that was unbelievable! The Emperor has truly blessed you, with such skill."

The younger Astartes made Ter'ron smile, and placed a hand on to Kalithar's shoulder. "A simple matter of tactics and timing, brother. Tools you shall gain with tim-?" A whistling sound passed, as a needle thin light went through Kalithar's helmet. In seconds, that felt like an eternity to Ter'ron, Kalithar fell to the ground… Blood leaking from the younger Astarte's sealed helmet. "K-Kalithar?" No response came from the Tactical Marine, who continued to lay on the blood soaked soil.

Fury burned within his soul, rage overtaking the Dragon Claw, as hate blinded his sight. All he saw, was red, even as he turned to see a Dark Eldar Ranger, with two spotters, within one of the nearby ruined towers. He roared at them, his jump pack allowing him to take to the skies. "The Mon-keigh spotted us, we need to leave!" The Ranger yelled, picking up his weapon.

"Where? Our positions are being overwhelmed, we will be killed before reaching the webway gates!" One of the spotters asked, as they started to run.

The Ranger glanced back, just as Ter'ron crashed through the wall. When he started to chase after them, the three moved even faster. "There is a gate, hidden within the building! We can seek shelter to where it leads!"

This time, it was the other spotter who spoke. "That gateway is an ancient one, built around by the Mon-keigh because they didn't understand what it was! There is no telling where it will take us!"

"It is a lot better than staying here, with him!" The Ranger retorted, as Ter'ron demolished the wall behind them. "You are more than welcome to stay here!"

The spotters did not argue with that logic, before they left one drew his blade. "Well, if there is hope of escaping, then a distraction is needed just for us to reach the gateway, along with get it running." With that, the spotter turned around, and charged the oncoming Black Dragon. The two nodded, rounding the corner where their means of escape is hidden.

Ter'ron stopped, seeing the Dark Eldar in front of him, eyeing the blade in the agile xenos' hand. "I shall avenge Kalithar's death, xenos scum…" He snarled.

The Dark Eldar did not respond to his words, and simply lunged at the towering Astartes. While the other two Dark Eldar approached the ancient webway gate. The remaining spotter started the process of reactivating it, the Ranger keeping his weapon trained on the doorway. "Best hurry, no idea how long Amariel can hold the Mon-keigh off!"  
"Not an easy task, reactivating an ancient webway gate!" The spotter retorted, trying to get the gate to respond.

Though, his pace quickened when they both heard the death screams of their comrade. "Get that thing up, _now_!" The Ranger yelled, as Ter'ron broke through the door. Without hesitation, the Dark Eldar started to fire his weapon at the Astartes. However, the panicked shots either did not phase the Dragon Claw, or missed him completely. "Kasvier! The Gate!" The rifle ran out of ammunition, the Ranger quickly drawing his blade and blast pistol.

Like his words were the key, the webway gate sparked to life! But, it did not have the light blue or purple light. Instead, this gateway had a strange multi-color light coming from it. "There! Its up, we need to go, now!" Kasvier called out, as the Ranger rushed through the webway gate.

The spotter prepared to also go, but a black armored hand grabbed his neck. "I do not think so." Ter'ron growled form behind Kasvier. Before he could plea for his life, the Dragon Claw sawed his talon across the Dark Eldar's waist! The room filled with his pained screams and the sounds of cutting meat, his blood and guts pouring on to the stone floor. Tossing the torn upper half away , Ter'ron looked towards the multi-colored gateway. "I have the strangest feeling, that I am going to regret this…" His gaze went down to the blood covered wrist talons, his eyes narrowing. "But I must finishe what has been started, and avenge Kalithar." With that, he entered the gateway.

….. Oh yeah, he immediately regretted this decision! The moment Ter'ron passed through the gateway, his entire body became racked with agonizing pain. It felt like his entire body is being changed, all the way down to his smallest cell. Two places on his back felt like they were being ripped out and stretched, his face being pulled out while something grew out between his nostrils and all the way down his back. His skin started to harden, like it became another layer of armor. The strangest feeling Ter'ron had, was one of something growing out from below the small of his back, followed by the feeling of his talons growing all over again.

To his relief, the pain stopped and a door came into view. "That must be where that xeons went…" Ter'ron growled, through the pain, not even paying attention at how deep his voice had gotten. "No way is he getting away from me!" The "Astartes" flew towards the door, his conviction deafening him to the fact that no sound came from his jump pack.

 **-Canterlot Castle Throne Room-**

Both Celestia and Luna were shocked, to say the least, when a tall, slender, creature appeared in front of them. Granted, the two were surprised to see a portal open within their throne room, but this cloaked and spiked figure is new to them. Though, the weapons in his hand made them nervous, especially the tubed one in his left hand's grasp.

Celestia kept one arm in front of her younger sister, her hand on the royal Solar Spear. The being seemed confused, his helmeted gaze looking all around the marbled room. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded, as the being looked down at her, before making a disgusted motion.

The Ranger could not believe what he is seeing right now, these strange Mon-keigh like equine were a mockery of all that the Eldar stood for. They even used the filthy Mon-keigh tongue, making it even worse. Pointing his blast pistol at them, he grinned at the fact that _he_ will end at least these two. The older, white, one moved in front of the younger, navy blue, one. The attempt at protecting the other nearly made him laugh, slowly pulling the trigger.

A thud against his back, followed by the two gasping and a burning sensation at the center of his chest, stopped the Dark Eldar Straining as he did so, the Ranger looked down to see a blood, black scaled, claw that had ripped through his chest! What made it worse, the claw clutched his, still, beating heart within its palm. "Kalithar has been avenged, with your death." A voice hissed, making the Dark Eldar to see who it was, that had struck him… Going wide eyed at the sight.

The creature stood at least seven feet tall, his scales black as the darkening void of space, his underbelly having a bone white color. His dinosaur-like snout had a maw full of razor sharp teeth, a long horn just behind his nostrils Those blood red eyes glaring into the Dark Eldar's soul, a pair of smooth horns on the top of his head. Despite having a slight view of him, the Ranger could see the spines that ran down the creature's back, between those large wings, and all the way down to his barbed tail. On its right arm, he could see the curving spine, that sat at the top of his wrist and went to mid forearm. The blade itself curved past his elbow, and he could feel that there was a matching on his left arm as well.

Only one word could describe this creature, and the Ranger strained every bit to say it. "M-Monster!"

"Yes, you xenos scum often call my kind that." Ter'ron threw the body off of his arm, watching the body tumble away. His gaze stayed on the corpse, as he dropped the heart on to the ground and stomped on to it. When he felt the warm blood under his foot, Ter'ron went wide eyed. " _I should not be able to feel that…_ " He thought.

"Um… Excuse me?" A regale voice spoke up, causing the Dragon Claw to look back, seeing the two humanoid-equine creatures before him. Both having a horn and a pair of wings, along with royal looking regalia. "Dragon, if you do not mind, I ask that you identify yourself, now." The white one asked, golden spear in hand.

Ter'ron just starred at the two, forgetting that his claw, no longer an armored hand, is currently covered in blood. "What in the Emperor's name?" He muttered, raising an eyebrow at the two.

The Dragon Claw's attention soon got pulled away from the two, when the throne room doors swung open and a platoon of Royal Guards sprinted inside. "Get away from the Princesses, Dragon!" The platoon leader yelled, not seeing the Dark Eldar corpse, but only a dragon with his left claw covered in blood.

Ter'ron looked at the oncoming guard force, their decorated armor telling him these were elites, then to the "princesses" in front of him. Somehow, he could see a strange aura shimmering about their bodies, practically tasting the sheer power coming off of them. Fighting is not an option right now, he could feel the strength draining from his body, unable to explain _why_ he started to feel weak.

The Royal Guards took up positions in front of the princesses, attempting to corner Ter'ron. "You are coming with us, _Dragon_!" The platoon leader said, the guards closing in on him.

Backing up to the wall, Ter'ron felt cold glass at his back. It wasn't very thick glass, thin in fact and only meant to help keep the place insolated. A grin found its way on to his maw, narrowing both eyes. "Not likely." He, blatantly, said before jumping forward. The action started the guards, but they did not expect to see the dragon actually jump _through_ the window!

"W-What!?" They all yelled, including the princesses, rushing over to the broken window. The white colored membrane of Ter'ron's wings made it very easy for them to spot him. "Pegasi, after him!"

The Royal Pegasi Guards took flight, heading after the intruder. "Lieutenant! What are you doing!?" Celestia yelled, startling the guard officer.

"P-Princess! W-Well, um, just ordering our air guard to peruse the intruder, your majesty!" He reported, giving a salute. "Your attacker will be apprehended soon!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, glaring at the lieutenant in front of her, tired of her guards always jumping the gun. "He _saved_ us, lieutenant! Look!" She pointed to the dead Dark Eldar, with a large hole at the center of his chest.

"Our sister has a point, noble officer of the guard. Your interference had been taken by another, who did thou's duty for thee." Luna's word struck the lieutenant right in the pride, quickly realizing his mistake.

His ears folded back on to the golden helmet, quickly taking his leave. "I will… Go recall the Pegasi Guard."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ter'ron kept flying away, his hearing catching wing flaps far behind him. "Their wings are rather loud, since I can hear them over my jump pack. They must not be the stealthy types." He joked, chuckling some, before his mind slowly started to realize something. "Wait… I am flying, yet I do not even _hear_ my jump pack." Looking back, his curiosity finally allowing him to look at himself, Ter'ron couldn't believe the sight he beheld. "What in the Emperor's name!?"

He saw the black scaled wings, the white membrane allowing them to hold his body in the air. The curiosity overwhelmed him, making the Dragon Claw to eye the rest of his changed body… Seeing the black scales all over his body, along with white ones on his front, even the barbed tail attached to his back. Ter'ron's eyes went to the forearm blades, on both arms and even the razor sharp claws on his fingertips, even acting as his toes.

"H-How is this even possible!? All I did was cross through some damnable xenos por-?" An arrow whizzed passed him, making Ter'ron look back at the approaching pegasi guard. "Oh, almost forgot all about them… Freak-out best saved for later." With that, he shot off, to try and out fly his pursuers.

Despite being elite guards, the Royal Pegasi Guard could not match a dragon in speed. This allowed Ter'ron to shoot ahead of them, and fly out of the city, making them believe the Wonderbolts should have been scrambled for this instead. However, they continued their pursuit of the intruder, attempting to knock him out of the sky by aiming for the dragon's wings.

But the dragon flew to far ahead, the arrows falling short or being smacked away by a flailing tail. Ter'ron risked a glance back, seeing the tenacious pegasi guard behind him, and actually growled. " _I need to lose these guys, or I'll be put in chains, like a beast._ " He thought, before using his keen eyes to scan everything below. When he spotted a rundown carriage, that looked modified to be a home, Ter'ron smirked. " _There! Perfect!_ "

With that, Ter'ron gave a powerful burst forward and ahead of the carriage. A clever warrior knew, when on the run, to move ahead of their intended hiding place, then double back to it. Once the distance became great enough to lose the pegasi in the forest, he'll back track. The Dragon Claw quickly dive bombed into the thick woodland.

When he landed, Ter'ron did not hesitate to begin his run on foot. Flying now would be a tactical plunder, creating far too much noise and reduce his mobility greatly. This is a game of tactical evasion and subtly, but the coloring of his body made it hard… The white on his underbelly and wings made him stand out more than normal. To minimize the chances of being spotted, Ter'ron folded his wings in tightly, and started to low crawl on the ground. Dragging his stomach on the ground, the transformed Dragon Claw made his way _back_ to the carriage he spotted before.

Everytime a strange sound, wing flap, or step; had been heard, Ter'ron instantly froze. He waited until nothing happened for a few minutes, before starting to move again. Ter'ron thanked the Emperor it was dark out, the moon high in the night sky, this made his hiding much easier. Though, when one of the pegasi landed next to him, the Dragon Claw froze completely, trying not to move an inch. The pegasi, on the other hand, started to investigate the whole area. Ter'ron would have tried moving some, but the white coated pegasus seemed extremely jumpy.

" _He must be fresh out of training._ " Ter'ron thought, barely opening his eyes to watch the pegasus. " _Jumps at every little sound, his armor freshly polisted, everything on him is by the book, and he is over examining every little detail… Yep, fresh out of training._ "

When another pegasus landed, a more seasoned one, Ter'ron quickly closed both eyes to help him hide. "Private Strong Wind, time to go, we are being recalled." The seasoned pegasus informed.

Ter'ron raised an inquisitive brow, keeping both eyes closed. "But, Sergeant, what about the intruder? We still haven't found him."

The Sergeant shook his head, with a heavy sigh. "I do not know the full story, but we are to leave him be, and return to Canterlot." The Dragon Claw did not understand the reasoning behind such a statement. "Now, let's lead back." Strong Wind nodded to him, and the two quickly flew off back to 'Canterlot'.

Believing that this is some trick to cause him to drop his guard, Ter'ron continued to remain still for another thirty minutes. Once that time was up, the Dragon Claw stood on to his hind legs, and looked up at the brightening sky. His body grew more tired, and seemed like Dawn is drawing ever closer, which meant that his natural camouflage will be gone soon. If he is going to be getting to the carriage, unseen, he needed to move, _now_. But flying is still out of the question, in case more of those pegasi were still around.

Sprinting through the trees, Ter'ron bobbed and weaved his way around low hanging branches. The sun is rising faster than he predicted, almost like something is controlling it instead of a planetary rotation. Regardless, his body started to become even weaker, his eyes were having difficulty staying open. His pace quickened, wings almost begging to spread and assist in the speedy pace, but Ter'ron resisted the urge to fly. Before he knew it, the carriage came into view, much larger than expected… Large enough for him to actually fit.

His steps became tipsy, almost like Ter'ron had drank far too much not too long ago, but walked up on to the carriage's porch. The entire wooden frame leaned towards the direction he was on, as the Dragon Claw went to turn the doorknob. To his surprise, the door was actually locked, which made the Dragon Claw looked at his new found claws. "Well, better than nothing?" With that, he stuck his index claw into the lock mechanism inside. His keen hearing listening to the clicking inside, until one last caused the door to unlock, and allowed Ter'ron to push the door open.

The moment he entered, Ter'ron realized the place was a complete mess. Trash laid all over the floor, the bed had not been made, and the dresser, with a cracked mirror, had almost all the drawers pulled out. He moved more inside, closing and locking the door behind him, eyeing everything around the living space. His gaze spotted a nearby trashcan, seeing something that did not belong in such a place. Reaching inside, Ter'ron pulled out both a hat and cape, which looked like it belonged to some cartoon wizard. Underneath it all, he saw another article of clothing, placing the cape and hat on to his arm.

When he pulled it out, he just eyed the purple female performer clothing. Seemed rather revealing, fully exposing the wearer's arms, legs, shoulders, and collarbone; to all those that saw them. His gaze went to the dresser, now noticing a crumpled picture sitting on it. Also placing the outfit on to his arm, Ter'ron walked over and opened the picture up. To his surprise, it was a female equine creature, like the ones he saw in 'Canterlot'. Though, she had an icy blue coat, only a horn, both her hair and tail had a white hue to it, some lighter blue streaks in them. She had her banes long enough to cover one of her purple eyes, and curled out some. The mare sported a confident look, performing a strange magical spell, and wore the outfit that Ter'ron now carried on his arm.

The picture had been signed "The Great and Powerful Trixie!" There was a heart under the exclamation mark. His gaze went to the cracked mirror, too dark for him to see his own reflection, but he could see the words written in purple lipstick. "Some 'Great and Powerful' Trixie you are! Failed to get your performance show off the ground, revealing you to be a liar, _and_ you let some dumb old necklace control you!"

"This 'Trixie' must have suffered a blow to her pride and ego…" Ter'ron looked down at the outfit. "One that destroyed her." Placing the picture back on to the dresser, he neatly folded the outfit and placed it next to said picture. "Too bad… She seemed like the confident one, probably abandoned this place some time ago, to avoid the memories of her failure." His gaze went to the unmade bed, his entire body getting weaker by the second. "Good thing, too… Would not have a place to rest, if she did not." With that, he quickly climbed into the bed, laid down and pulled the blanket over himself… Allowing his body to finally allowed what his body had been begging for, and promptly fell asleep.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Trixie could not believe how bad her luck has gotten, since the alicorn amulet incident. First, no one would actually hire her nor see her perform, many incidents where she could not even enter the towns. Then her carriage's wheel broke, not having enough bits to repair it _and_ make ends meat. Now, the only job she could actually get, is dancing at a Stallion's Club, shamefully showing off her body to earn a few bits. What is worse, besides her not being curvy enough for decent attention, she is still not making enough bits.

After her song finished, the showmare quickly gathered her thin top and bits, then promptly exited the stage. Making a b-line for her station, Trixie placed what bits were tossed to her into a brown pouch. She eyed how few bits were actually collected, a frown finding its way on to her muzzle. " _Just barely enough bits to buy cheap take out for a few days._ " Trixie thought, before resting her forehead on to the desk. " _I can't believe this is happening to me._ "

"Trixie, baby! You were fantastic, darling!" A unicorn stallion, wearing a black and white pen-striped suit, shouted as he walked over to the light blue mare. Though, when she didn't respond, he gave Trixie a worried look and pulled up a chair next to her. "Hey, what is the matter, kid?" He asked, sitting down and placed a hand on to her exposed back. "Everything alright? None of them lads say anything awful to you, did they? If so, I'll have the boys throw them out."

"N-No… Just down, is all, Show Time." Trixie mumbled, pulling her head back up. "I am barely getting by with what bits I have earned here…" She admitted, looking at the stallion sitting next to her.

Show Time frowned. "Darling, you know I want to help you, but I cannot give you a raise or anything like that, it would not look good to the other girls." The stallion rubbed the back of his head, in thought. "The only thing I can offer, is the private rooms in the back… The girls who take that option make three times their normal tips."

Her eyes went wide, the moment Show Time suggested the option. Many times, Trixie had seen other mares take customers into those private rooms, occasionally strolling by them and hearing the hushed moans behind those doors. Trixie is not ignorant of what goes on in the private rooms, along with what Show Time is offering. "I-I can't do that… I'm-I'm sorry." She placed a hand just under her waist, gently caressing just above the most treasured part of the female body. Despite her confident tones and persona, Trixie is still a virgin and the subject makes her nervous.

"I see…" Show Time caught her reaction and nodded. "Look, honey, go home early… I can tell you're not all there today and need time to think." He placed a hand on to Trixie's shoulder, who gave him a surprised look. "You are still getting a full day's pay; you just need sometime. If any of the girls ask, I'll just tell them you weren't feeling very well and needed to go home."

Trixie instantly wrapped both arms around the stallion's neck, hugging him. "Thank you so much, Show Time! You're the best!"

He chuckled a bit, before returning the hug. "Anytime, kid… Now, go get some rest."

With that, Trixie got up and put her trench coat on, gathering her things. "Thanks again, Show Time." She tied the belt around her waist, effectively concealing her exposed body. "For fiving me a job, I mean… I know I am a real piece of work."

"What can I say, I have a soft spot for young, struggling, beautiful; mares." He got up, and headed back towards the floor. "Now, get going before I change my mind." Show Time joked, waving her goodbye. With that, the mare promptly left.

 **-Sometime Later, Trixie's Carriage-**

Trixie stepped on to the porch of her carriage, pulling out the keys to unlock the door. Quickly opening it, the mare had gone in, shut the door, and locked it; before any were the wiser. She took the trench coat off and placed it on to the coat hanger, walking towards her dresser. Though, when she saw her old magician outfit on it, the mare became a little nostalgic. But quickly snapped out of it completely, and moved it to the side.

Taking a seat at the dresser, eyeing herself in the broken mirror. Her eyes scanned the message she had written some time ago, a constant reminder. Everything came back to her, what she had done and the cause of her current situation. The mare's eyes gained a saddened gaze, before she reached towards one of the drawers, and opened it. Trixie then pulled out an old picture. It was of her, as a young filly, dressed as some sorceress. Standing next to her, laughing at the excited filly's antics, was a pure white version of her. The mare's eyes matched Trixie's own.

"H-HI, mother…" Trixie started, a saddened smile on her muzzle. "It's me again, not much has changed since the last time we spoke, sadly. I'm still having to work at Show Time's Club, unable to actually get a performance done. But don't you worry! I'm sure things will change soon! Like you always told me, the bad can't always last!" She had to stop for a moment, needing to wipe a tear away from her eye. "Though, I have to admit, I wish you were still around to actually _say_ that to me. I have tried, so hard, to keep my dream alive, and become the biggest magical performer that you always tried s hard to help me be, wanting my dream to come true."

Trixie had to stop, the tears streaming down her face and the chocking sorrow making it far too hard to speak. Placing the picture down, the showmare started to wipe her eyes the best she possibly could, but they just kept coming. Deciding that it is taking too much time, she decided to let it run its course. After all, Trixie had not gotten over the sudden death of her mother. She was away, at Magic School, when her mother passed away. It hit her so hard, the mare dropped out of school and never went back home… Regretting that she never had the chance to say goodbye to the one pony that actually supported her dream.

Finally finishing the cascade of emotions, Trixie wiped her eyes and smiled at the picture. "W-Well… I promise to aim high, and keep moving forward!" She placed the picture back into the drawer. "Until next time, mother." With that, she closed it.

Deciding that today had been one of _those_ days, Trixie quickly got out of her stripper's attire, and into something more comfortable to sleep in. Placing on light blue and white panties, along with a purple V-cut shirt. It is a basic outfit, but the mare was not out to impress anyone right now, but putting something on to sleep in.

Once done, she walked over to her bed, laying on to it. The mare was tired, barely even noticing the large mound under the covers on the opposite side of her bed. Laying her head down on to the pillow, Trixie pulled the blanket over her body, snuggling into their warm comfort and closed her eyes. Moving back, away from the bed's edge, she laid her back against the warm wall… A warm wall with scales, sharp spines poking her back, closed wings pressing against her; and breathing!?

Her eyes snapped open, before the mare jumped out of the bed. Quickly turning around, Trixie looked back at where she was laying, to see her comforter flying off of the bed and revealing the one under it. The mare's eyes widened, when she saw the black scales, white underbelly and winged membrane; of a large male dragon! Her eyes scanned his barbed body, noticing that he looked _exactly_ like one of the mythical Northern War Dragons, said to have been wiped out by the tyrannical King Sombra, before the battle hardened Dragons could actually be used against him!

Despite how surreal this situation was, the fact that a _Dragon_ is currently sleeping in her bed, covered up the mare's excitement over the discovery. Trixie did what any normal mare would do, in such a situation… She screamed!

The sudden, and high pitch, scream caused Ter'ron's red eyes to snap open. Within seconds, his combat reflexes took over and allowed him to spot the source. Before she could scream again, Ter'ron had gotten to his feet, grabbed the mare by her throat, slammed her against the wall and readied the claws of his other hand to impale her.

Trixie listened to the dragon, hearing his feral growl, and knew he is ready to strike her down. Within the next few seconds, all the bad things she had done, the lies she told, and all the pain she caused; appeared within her mind again. Then, all the bad luck she had followed, including the fact she now worked at a Stallion's Club to make ends meat. All of it leading up to this very moment, and caused a single thought appeared in her mind. " _M-Maybe this is judgement, for all the things I've done? One last thing, before I atoned…_ " It would make sense, since the story on Northern War Dragons said they actually hunted down wrong doers, or passed a mercy execution on to repenting souls. Not to mention, Trixie could see her mother again, hopefully, if this dragon decided to use those razor sharp claws of his. So, without thinking about it any further, the mare closed both eyes and exposed her neck to the dragon.

The response actually surprised Ter'ron snapping him out of the combat instincts and see what he was about to do. His pupils expanded form the thin lines, going back to their normal size. His gaze went to the battle ready claws, and how they were primed to rip out her throat. Was he actually about to kill harmless civilian? Kill her in cold blood? Had he fallen _that_ far into mutation, that he is becoming what he always fought against?

The sheer thought scared him, making Ter'ron release his hold on Trixie's throat. Backing away from her, the dragon just stared at his, shaking, claws with wide eyes. He was _actually_ going to kill her, for no reason but the fact she surprised him with a scream! "I-I am… Sorry…" Ter'ron stuttered, still staring at his claws.

Trixie rubbed her neck, where the dragon had a hold of her. His sudden one-eighth in personality confused her, but the sight of him still paralyzed her in fear. "A-Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked, sitting on the cold floor and resting her back against the wooden wall.

Ter'ron looked down at her, shaking his head. "N-No, a Black Dragon will never harm an innocent life… A mentality we gained from our Founding Chapter." He answered, lowering both claws. Ter'ron would have said something about her being a xenos, but there was something about this world that told him he would be incorrect in assuming the natives _were_ xenos. Though, Ter'ron's gaze went back to his abnormally changed body, and how it seemed like the mutation within the gene-seed had finally ran its course. When the Dragon Claw looked towards the mirror enough light now to allow him to see the reflection within, he _saw_ his new body and how drastically he had changed, a single statement crossed his mind. " _I-I'm a Monster…_ " Closing both eyes, Ter'ron turned towards the door. "I shall take my leave."

The sudden look in the dragon's eyes looked familiar to the showmare, and she kenw them… "They were the eyes of an outcast. "Wait!" Trixie called out, sympathy overriding her fear, when he stepped towards the door. He turned, slightly, and looked at the mare. "U-Um…" She did not know what to say, pulling a hand to her breast, the sympathetic impulse not giving her much to work with. When he fully faced her, she gained a slight blush, realizing how toned the dragon was. "Y-You don't have to go, if it was an accident… But I would like to know, what were you doing in my home?"

Ter'ron raised an eyebrow at the question. "In all honesty, the place seemed abandoned… I was evading capture, when I came along this place. After picking the lock, and relocking the door, I bed down here to get some rest." Trixie started to shift uncomfortably, crossing both legs and placing her hands at their center. "Why do you live in a carriage, that requires much needed repairs?"

Her blush became redder, realizing that she had to answer his question, since he answered hers. "W-Well, y-you see…" The showmare's tail began to swish around, in both embarrassment and annoyance, as she explained the cause of her current predicament. "So, now I have to work at a local Stallion's Club to earn bits, and I barely make enough to live off of that."

Ter'ron, honestly, felt sorry for her. It seemed like she had set back after set back, not able to catch a single break, often finding herself an outcast… Something he could relate to. "I see… Now it is only fair that I tell you the cause of my presence here." The Dragon Claw regaled the story of how he arrived within Equestria. From the battle against the Dark Eldar, to him passing out on Trixie's bed. The entire time, Trixie's eyes only grew wider at the tale, her jaw going slack. Most would have assumed that he was crazy, but she remembered a couple of Royal Guards, at the Club earlier in the day, talking about a dragon appearing within Canterlot Castle… A few of their Pegasi pursuing him, and his story lined up with theirs! "Then, you woke me up and know the rest."

Trixie had to shake the astonished look off of her face, before responding. "Whoa, talk about a lot to take in…" Her gaze went up to the seven-foot-tall dragon. "What are you going to do now?"

Ter'ron shrugged his shoulders. "No idea… The gateway I came through closed, shortly after I arrived. So, I will have to figure out my path from here." He answered, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Trixie called out, again, actually getting up and rushing up to the dragon, causing him to look back at her. "You can't just go out there, with absolutely no idea what to expect! Not to mention, you _did_ say that the Royal Guard were searching for you!"

The dragon raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I can evade them, rather easily. My training far exceeds their own."

"For how long, though? You cannot evade them forever, also? You stick out like a sore thumb! No telling how long it will be, before you're spotted!" She had him there, the dragon looking down at his scale covered body. From what he could tell, this land was inhabited by humanoid equine beings. "I-I can offer my place, for you to stay at, but you will have to pull your own weight!" Trixie seemed rather embarrassed by her own proposition, the blush remaining on her face evident.

"You would harbor one that runs from your own people?" He asked, with a raised brow. "No to mention." Ter'ron held up his clawed hand, even the strange new forearm blade. "A Monster, like myself?"

"You say that you killed that 'Dark Eldar' thing, who was about to attack the princesses?" She asked, Ter'ron giving a nod as his answer. "Far as I'm concerned, Equestria is in your debt, and I feel like I'm obligated to help with such a thing! If the Royal Guard cannot see the good you did, then that is their own problem. As for the 'Monster' part?" Trixie suddenly gained a worried look, but an honest one. "In my opinion, you arne't a monster… You actually look rather handsome." He raised an eyebrow at the response, as Trixie realized what she said. "N-N-N-Not that I'm using this as an excuse to get you to stay here, for my own desires, or anything!" The showmare flailed her arms back and forth, her face red as a tomato.

"You… Do not see me as a freak, a monster?" Ter'ron asked, while the flustered showmare shook her head. "I see…" He suddenly smiled, the razor sharp fangs being revealed within his mouth. Though, it wasn't a threatening smile, but a rather happy smile. The feeling of acceptance actually overwhelming his normal logical thinking. "Then I shall accept your offer, if you truly believe such." The Dragon Claw held out his claw towards Trixie. "I am Ter'ron, of the Black Dragons Chapter."

"And we are the Great and-…" Instantly, the mare caught herself and quickly corrected the response. "I mean, I am Trixie Lulamoon… Trixie will be fine." The showmare took his extended claw, and shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Trixie, nervously, set up a small stand in the Ponyville Market area, nervous about any of the townsfolk recognizing her. With that in mind, the mare tightened her cloak even more, not liking how her only change of clothes had been the Showmare Outfit. But, the why she is here, had been enough to push Trixie into coming here, and that is to sell exotic furs to those wanting them. Surprisingly, for a peaceful kingdom, Equestria had quite the market for Manticore Hides, Cockatrice Feathers, Craggadile Scales, and Hydra Fangs. Lucky for the mare, she had quite the business partner, who is willing to hunt these creatures, for such items. While the day had just started, she had sold three of said items, two Manticore Hides along with a Hydra Fang Necklace, and made three-hundred bits!

"That will be seventy-five bits, please." Trixie asked, placing a new Hydra Fang Necklace on to the counter.

The stallion sighed, opening his bag of bits. "Sweet Celestia… This is the sort of price you see in Canterlot." He counted out the bits, and placed them on to the counter.

"I hear they go for a hundred and twenty bits there." Trixie noted, trying out a more business attitude and making it seem like a deal. "Plus, who else do you think will try to collect such items?"

"You have a point there, ma'am… Hard to believe such a cute thing would attempt such things." The stallion said, leaning on to the counter some, pulling the necklace into his possession. "I wonder what could drive you to such extremes? And what a stallion has to do, to see how much of a thrill seeker you are."

Trixie narrowed her eyes at the comment, already picking up on what he is doing. "Actually, it is not me who retrieves these items." She used her hands to, gently, push his muzzle back. "I have a business associate doing such work… _He_ is both strong and brave enough to go after such dangerous beasts in the Everfree Forest." A grin appeared on her hooded muzzle. "And, being my roommate, I doubt he'd appreciate me being distracted during working hours."

Blinking, her words made him a bit worried about how strong this roommate is, he quickly took the trinket and left. This allowed Trixie to sigh in relief, happy that she avoided yet another pervert before they could try anything. However, her troubles did not end with him.

"Trixie Lulamoon, is that you?" A cultured mare called out, causing Trixie to instantly shrink behind the stand. "That is you!"  
She looked towards its source, seeing the marshmallow white unicorn mare, with her trademark styled purple mane and tail. "M-Ms. Rarity, good m-morning." Trixie stuttered, slightly coming out from behind the stand… Being spotted by one she embarrassed, not something she liked the thought of. "I-Is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps something you'd like to purchase?"

Rarity just eyed the hooded mare, suspicion in her crystal blue eyes. "Before I even consider purchasing any such items from the likes of you." The mare examined what was being offered at the small stand, then looked to the nervous Trixie. "Where in Equestria did you get such items? Highly doubt _you_ , of all ponies, managed to gather them."

"W-Well…" Trixie started to sweat under the fashionista's gaze. "I actually have a business associate, that enjoys gathering such items." Her purple gaze watched, as Rarity examined one of the Manticore Hides. "He sees it as a challenge, and is also helping find a way to pay rent while he stays with me."  
" _With you_?" Rarity asked, her voice sounding uncertain about her answer. "And by chance, what is this stallion's name?"

"T-Ter'ron…" Trixie blurted out, without thinking, and earned a confused look from Rarity. "He isn't a pony… Another whose down on their luck, and I promised to keep such things private." The fashionista raised an unconvinced brow, which drew the line… Trixie could not take such a thing any longer. "See here! I do not need to prove anything to you, nor convince you of anything!" Rarity's eyes widen, as the showmare pointed an accusing finger. "Ever since that damn necklace turned me into a power crazed monster, I have ran into set back after set bac! It has gotten so bad, I have been forced to strip, just to make end's meat!" That caused Rarity's jaw to go slack, not knowing such information. "Now, Ter'ron is trying to help out, a way for him to pull his own weight!" Trixie sat back down, into her stall's seat, crossing both arms over her chest. "Now, are you going to buy anything? I would like t try and sell all of this, before I have to go in for work…"

Rarity just stared at Trixie, in horrified shock. Granted, like her friends, the fashionista did not like Trixie… But not even _she_ deserved for that to happen. After taking a couple of seconds to study the showmare… She could now see, that Trixie was a little on the thin side.

A sigh escaped Rarity's muzzle, as she smiled at Trixie. "How much are your items? I could use them in some of my designs."

That caused Trixie to blink, hesitating at first. "Well… The Manticore Hides are a hundred and twelve bits, Hydra Fangs are seventy-five, Craggadile Scales are ninety-five, and the Cockatrice Feathers are fifty." She answered, watching Rarity tap her chin, in thought.

"Ooooo… That is quite a deal, darling!" Rarity started, smiling brightly. "Everywhere else is, at the very least, twice that much!" The showmare blinked a few times, Rarity holding up three fingers. "I will take three of each. I simply cannot let such a deal go past me!"

An excited smile appeared on Trixie's muzzle, as she gathered what Rarity wanted. "That will be ninety-hundred and ninety-six bits!" The fashionista nodded, pullingout her pouch and collected the asked number of bits. Once they were all counted out, Trixie gathered them up and placed them into her box. "This is perfect! I can get the carriage fixed with this!"

"Glad I can be of help, darling!" Rarity nodded, collecting her merchandise and started to walk away. "I do hope things get better for you, and this Mister 'Ter'ron' can help!"

Trixie waved goodbye to the fashionista, before eyeing what items were left to be sold. "If I manage to sell everything here, our carriage trouble will be solved." She leaned back into the chair, doing the math in her head. "If I earn the same number of bits tonight, plus if Ter'ron manages to collect more of these items from Everfree…" The showmare tapped, her chin, trying to add it all up quickly. A grand smile appeared on her muzzle. "I will be able to perform another show by the week's end!"

Though, the smile soon fell, her gaze going to the Everfree Forest. To perform, she will need a lot of help, setting things up. The only one willing to do so, does not seem like the most social individuals and might not like to visit an easily spooked village. Plus, after opening the cloak some and seeing the old showmare outfit, she is going to require new attire.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Y-Yes! How can I assist you?" Trixie smiled, but her features fell and pupils shrank, in fear.

Standing in front of her, wearing the iconic gold armor and dark purple cape, was a pegasi of Celestia's Royal Guard. The guard's left hand casually rested on the sword's hilt, while the right held a scroll. "I apologize for interrupting your day, but I am handing out posters of a wanted individual, and wondered if you may have seen him." His armor clanked, handing the scroll to her.

"Not a bother at all, sir!" Trixie replied, lightly taking the scroll and opening it up… Freezing right after seeing a rough sketch of one _very_ familiar dragon she knows. Her pupils were the size of pin points now.

The Royal Guard raised a brow. "Is everything alright, ma'am? Does this individual look familiar to you?"

Trixie looked between the guard and the image. " _N-Not good…_ " She thought, before trying out her acting side and putting on a look of uncertainty. "I think I have, but not sure… I believe there was a dragon like him, flying that I cannot be of any more help, sir."

He motioned for her to keep the poster. "You were more help than most." Trixie sighed with relief, the guard had bought her lie. Though, now he eyed her merchandise, rather intently. "By chance, how much are these Hydra Fang Necklaces?" He asked, holding one up. "My son think I am some sot of hero, and I wanted to help with his lite fantasy… So, this may get him to believe his dad took on a Hydra, and won." The Royal Guard gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, this made Trixie giggle a bit.

"Normally, I sell them for seventy-five bits." Trixie started, the guard blinking a few times. "But, for one of Equestria's brave Royal Guards and such a heroic father?" She thought for a moment, tapping her chin, the guard hanging on her every word. "Fifty bits."

His eyes were wide, as dinner plates. "A-Are you sure? That is nearly thirty-five percent off!"

Trixie gave a nod. "Of course. See this as me repaying you, for all you brave guards do… Along with helping a father in convincing his son to believe said father is a great hero."

The guard suddenly grasped both of her hands, holding them up in a gracious manner. "I cannot thank you enough, miss! I am Sergeant Bright Dawn. If you are ever in Canterlot, and in need of help, ask for me."

She gave a nod. "Trixie Lulamoon… I shall remember that." The guard placed his bits on to the stand and walked off with his purchase.

She simply waved goodbye, keeping up her friendly smile. Once the guard was out of sight, she slumped back into her chair. " _I need to warn Ter'ron._ "

Though, unaware to the mare, two others were keeping a close eye on her. One had darker intentions for the mare, a wide grin appearing on his muzzle while his eyes scanned her entire form, as if taking note. The other pair of eyes? Belonged to a gold wearing guard, hiding behind a nearby building. His shoulderguards had a white stripe going down their center, along with a bright sun. His gaze watched the mare, after the guard left, and then the guard she approached her. "Amateur…" He whispered, shaking his head at how a Royal Guard got fooled so easily.

 **-Everfree Forest-**

The Manticore roared, in agony, just before a forearm blade sliced its throat! Effectively silencing the beast and caused it to fall forward. Ter'ron just eyed his most recent kill, forearm blades drenched in the manticore's blood. His breathing remained controlled, despite having battling with said dangerous creature for the past hour. "Well fought, beast… You were a worthy foe." The dragon walked over, grasping its scorpion tail. "Know that your death is not in vain… Your life is paying for one's own life to continue, while also feeding another."

After taking another moment of silence, allowing a quiet prayer for the manticore's death, he started to drag it home. The process of skinning such a large creature's pelt and preparing the eatable meat is a long process, which is not something to do within the Everfree Forest. There are far too many creatures in these woods, and this most recent battle would attract many of them. Ter'ron needed to get back to Trixie's carriage, before any of those creatures discover him and his newest kill.

"By the Emperor, you are heavy." Ter'ron snarled, using much of his strength to drag the manticore. "I have a feeling you've been quite the glutton up until now." A fanged grin appearing on his horned snout, remembering his Space Wolf brother from Deathwatch. "Heh, I wonder how Ayden Wolfhowl would feel about this? If I know him, he would enjoy hunting your kind, a grin on his fanged face."

Ter'ron stopped, seeing a shallow river before him. This is the very one he used to shake any creature trying to track him, along with use it to clean each kill. Once in the water, te black and white started his trip back to the carriage… Which is made difficult by the opposing water current and heavy load making it difficult to tread through. However, Ter'ron gave his word to pull his own weight, and this is sure doing that.

By the time h arrived back at the carriage, Ter'ron noticed something off. It was not the fact that Trixie had returned from the nearby town, selling what he collected, early… No, it had been the slight flash of silver in the trees and bushes, and the scent of cheap cologne filled his nostrils. She was not alone, and he highly doubt this was a friendly visit.

The dragon's red eyes narrowed, as he released the manticore's corpse. "Oh, how I will enjoy this hunt." Slowly, Ter'ron disappeared into the forest's darkness... A wide grin on his fanged snout.

 **-With Trixie-**

The mare tapped her hoof, impatiently, as she waited for a certain black and white scaled business partner. Trixie had been standing here for quite a while now, to her annoyance. "Where is he? Usually, Ter'ron is back from hunting by now." Her gaze went up to the sun's position, to gauge how long she has left until work. "Not like the others he's hunted were strong enough to take him on, one on one. I highly doubt any of… The others… Could…" Thoughts of some monstrous creature ambushing the dragon, or he had been overpowered by several Timberwolves, started to fill the mare's mind. "I hope that brute is alright…"

Trixie held the wanted poster closer to her breast, grip tightening on it. After seeing how much of a reward is being offered for his live capture, seeds of doubt were quickly sown in her mind They were offering so much, and she is in need of bits like never before. However, she made both a deal and a promise, there is no way he is going back on her word, now.

Her hand became even more tighter. "Where are you, ya big idiot…"  
"Not here."

The two whispered words caused Trixie's eyes to snap open, wide, just before the mare had been forced to the ground! When she hit the dirt, despite fighting, the panic made Trixie forget she had magic. Her attacker was larger, and heavier, compare to the five-foot-five underweight mare. His weight making it very hard to breathe, along with a sudden grip n Trixie's throat.

"You're mine, now, arrogant bitch." Trixie's eyes widened even more, recognizing the voice being from that stallion earlier in the day. She felt his hand suddenly rip the bottom of her showmare outfit apart… She tried to scream for help, but his grip tightened even more around her throat, until he forced her head to dig into the dirt. "Oh, I promise, you will enjoy every last second of this... Well, I know I will."

Trixie screamed, feeling the stallion's pants start to slide down, the shock of what is happening forcing tears to form. "N-No! Not like this!" She kept struggling, trying to get free, but his hold was too strong. "I don't want to lose it like this!"

"A virgin? Oh, this is even better than I hoped it would be!" He grabbed hold o her hips, Trixie's struggling making it harder. "Hold still, bitch!"  
"N-No!" Trixie screamed, before one last idea appeared in her mind. "Ter'ron!"

"He's not going to-MMMPH!"

A pair of black scaled claws suddenly wrapped around his jaw and head, the razor sharp claws stabbing into the stallion's flesh. "You are the lowest of scum." The growled words actually made the stallion yelp, as he was forced off of Trixie, and stand up within the attacker's grip… Kicking and trying to punch the armored arms. "I would prefer working with traitors and mutants, then your filth."

"Wmho arme yov!?" The stallion panicked, trying but the grip made it hard… Trixie already seeing the answer, along with the rage in their eye.

"Oh, you are about to see… But it will be the very last thing you will _ever_ see." His answer caused the stallion to let out a muffled scream, struggling even more, as the attacker's arms started to turn towards his left. The muffled words 'no, no, no!' could be made out, before…

 **SNAP!**

The stallion's head was forced to turn all the way around, spinal cord completely snapped in half at the neck and throat torn. His wide eyes just stared up at the attack, the image of black and white scales being burned into the glazed eyes. Without care, the attacker threw his corpse off to the right, before their gaze went to the frozen Trixie. "Are you alright, Trixie? He didn't get too far, did he?" Ter'ron asked, carefully examining the terrified mare. When she did not reply, he gave a light sigh and gently picked her up bridal style… Carrying the shocked mare inside her carriage, not bothering with the manticore's, or the stallion's, corpse for now.


End file.
